Journeying through Hoenn
by Lord Garfield
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke embark on their journey through the Hoenn region and get caught up in Team Aqua and Magma's mess... some funny... some blood...and hopefully a lot of violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Pokémon but I do own any of the OC's you may see over the course of the story.

o. o. o. o. o.

"And after being defeated by someone who was deemed worthy enough to become Champion, the man decided to go on a training journey around the regions to further hone his skills as a trainer to challenge and defeat his successor in a friendly match in the future" one beautiful Kushina Namikaze told a little six-year-old boy lying under the covers of his bed.

"Where is the man now mom?" the boy asked. "No one knows, he visits his loved ones once in a while to let them know he's alright but doesn't tell them where he's going next since sometimes he doesn't really have a clue where he's going next" Kushina said already sensing another question coming.

"But what if he gets hurt on the way?" her son asked with worry evident in his voice. Kushina sighed expecting this kind of question. "Don't worry Naruto, he's really strong and knows how to take care of himself" she replied. "Is dad the person who beat him?" asked the young boy. "Yes he is" she replied again.

"So does that mean the guy he beat was uncle Jiraiya since he was the Champion before dad?" the inquisitive boy asked. "Yes Naru-chan he is" she answered. "Now get some sleep, you had a big day today" she said smiling. "I really loved your present mum" said the little boy.

She smiled sweetly at him. "And I love that dad was able to make it" he said. "Me too sweetheart" she said to him. She then leaned in and kissed him goodnight and after that, they both said goodnight, and she left the room.

8 years later…

A fourteen-year-old Naruto raced through the streets of Littleroot Town... why? Because today was his fourteenth birthday and at that age, he'll finally be old enough to officially become a Pokémon trainer. So today he was busy with the final preparations for his birthday and departure.

"What next...? What next?" the teen chanted in his head continuously as he went through the streets of Littleroot and his list of things to get for his little party simultaneously.

While this was going on, Kushina was in another part of the town looking for the perfect present for Naruto when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" said Kushina. "Not a problem" said a mature male voice causing Kushina to freeze. Recognizing the voice as a very close relatives', she slowly turned her head towards the voice. "Dad?" she asked curiously. The owner of the voice turned also to face her with wide eyes and asked, "Kushina?". A grin slowly made its way onto both their faces and they enveloped each other in a hug, "It's been a long time" Kushina said. "Too long" said Hashirama.

"What are you doing here? Last time we talked you said you were going to visit your old friend Madara, how is he by the way?" she asked. "He's fine, he sends his regards" Hashirama told her. She nodded as a sign of acknowledgement. "You didn't think I would miss Naruto's 14th birthday did you?" he asked rhetorically before continuing. "No no, the start of one's Pokémon journey is an indescribable joy and is much more meaningful with loved ones around" he told her. "Well I'm glad you're here" Kushina told him then paused as she realized something. "If you were already coming, why were you so surprised when you saw me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't expect you to be here..." he said sweeping his arms around the market slightly for emphasis "... and I was wondering how I missed your red hair" he explained. "And of course you don't think I came here just for Naruto and not for you also... do you?" he added. She grinned toothily at him.

They went on talking while she searched for the perfect gift to give Naruto. "So where is the not so little scamp?" Hashirama asked looking around. "Out getting the last things needed for his party" she told him. "You know it has been a while since he's seen you and he probably won't remember you" she added.

"Don't worry, I am well aware of that and I plan to make up for that by giving him an awesome present or should I say... two awesome presents" he told her with a smile. "Two? You didn't give me two on my birthdays" Kushina grumbled, feeling jealous. "Hahahahaaaa, you still have that jealous side of you I see. Well I was always around when you were young wasn't I?" he asked her. "Yeah yeah, it doesn't matter" she grumbled, still feeling jealous.

When they were done, they headed back home to finish up preparations. "So do you think he'll like his present?" she inquired. "Oh I'm sure he'll love it but probably not as much as he'll love mine" he said almost conversationally. "Oh you are so on" Kushina said challengingly. "Okay just don't be disappointed when you lose" Hashirama retorted.

"By the way, is Minato going to be here? Being the Champion can be really nerve-racking you know" he said, grimacing as he remembered his time as Champion. "Speaking from experience?" Kushina asked jokingly. "Yeah... it's mainly the wait for a worthy opponent that really gets to you… that and the paperwork" he replied, now grimacing andshivering.

"Ha-ha see, that's why I didn't become the Champion" Kushina said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah _that's_ why" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "What?" Kushina asked as she turned her head so fast something snapped with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and a tick mark on her forehead.

"Nothing!" he said hastily, standing at attention, voice high and with wide eyes, scared out of his mind right now. "_Kushina did always have a bad temper_" he thought. "Well back to Minato" she said calming down as he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah he's coming, called me this morning to tell me" she finished. "Oh that's good" he said genuinely glad. "It's been a while since I've seen him" he added.

o. o. o. o. o.

WITH NARUTO:

"Okay that's it for the cake ingredients... let's see what's left" said Naruto as he looks at the list. "Oh that's everything. Well... time to get back, today's gonna be so awesome" he said. "_I wonder what they're gonna get me. Ah, whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be great_" he thought as he walked in the direction of their home.

o. o. o. o. o.

AT THE NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE:

When Naruto got home, he unlocked the door and entered. "Mum, I'm home" he called out. "Oh I'm in the kitchen honey" she said. He heard Kushina's reply so he went in and found his mother cleaning some pans for the cake while talking to an elderly man that was sitting on one of the seats.

"Hey mum, who's this... he looks familiar" said Naruto whose eyes were fixated on Hashirama. "See?... I told you he wouldn't remember you" Kushina said smirking. "But he said I looked familiar, that's better than I had hoped for" said Hashirama. Naruto just stood there looking at them while they discussed about him like he wasn't there.

"Umm" he started. "Can you please stop talking about me like I'm invisible... old man... jog my memory, where have I seen you before?". "Haha... sorry dear, this is my father... Hashirama, he actually came around a lot when you were younger" Kushina explained.

Naruto looked at Hashirama sceptically who just smiled and waved. "All this time and you haven't changed much from what I remember" Naruto said after a while. "Hahahaha, yeah it's a family thing…we don't age that fast" explained Hashirama who was still smiling from the compliment. "Cool, so what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Why surely you don't think I would miss your birthday now do you?" Hashirama asked. "…. Weelll..." Naruto began, moving his hands as if he was weighing two things. _"I need to visit more"_ Hashirama thought to himself. "I travel a lot but I knew I couldn't miss this one" he said aloud. Just then, Kurama, Kushina's Ninetales from when she was a gym leader walked into the room.

"Oh hey Kurama" Naruto greeted it. "So where were you travelling to all the time?" Naruto asked Hashirama. "Well I was just exploring some new horizons. I didn't have time to travel much when I was the Champion... so I do it now" he replied.

Something clicked in Naruto's head as he heard that. "WHOA WHOA WHOA" he said preventing Hashirama from saying more. "You were a Champion?" he asked with wide eyes. "Why yes" he said before pausing. "See? You're the reason he forgot about me, Kushina, if you had told him I was a Champion I'm sure he would have remembered me" Hashirama whined.

"Yeah it probably slipped my mind, we have so many Champions in the family it didn't seem like a big deal" Kushina said nonchalantly. "Not a big deal?" he asked, shocked. "I was unbeaten and it's not a big deal? Oh no missy it is a VERY big deal" he retorted, praising himself. "Mmmhhh, so was uncle Tobirama, your friend Madara, his brother Izuna" she told him plainly, counting off her fingers as she went.

"Ok ok ok, so the four of us were undefeated till we retired but still at least you should have told him about all of us" Hashirama insisted. "Yeah mum how could you not tell me we had an unbeaten Champion in the family besides dad" Naruto supported his grandfather. "Two unbeaten Champions, my brother Tobirama and I" Hashirama corrected. "TWO unbeaten Champions?! Muummm!" Naruto whined.

"Ok ok sorry for not telling you" Kushina said if it will stop them from yelling. "Well you should be, do you know how much bragging rights that would have been" Naruto said, calming down. "Hahahaha ooohh the joy of bragging" Hashirama said knowingly, remembering his time doing so…remembering his time _still_ doing so.

"How were you all Champions at the same time?" Naruto asked. "Oh we were Champions in four different regions... I was in Hoenn, my brother was the champion of Johto, Madara was in Kanto and his brother Izuna championed Sinnoh" Hashirama explained. "Who are Madara and Izuna?" Naruto asked. "Izuna is Madara's brother while Madara is my old friend and your friend Sasuke's grandfather" Hashirama explained. Naruto just stared at him incredulously. "You know Sasuke?" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Scratch that, he's related to two Champions?" That was the second.

o. o. o. o. o.

LATER THAT EVENING:

"So when is dad coming?" Naruto asked, seriously hoping he was. "I'm not sure... he said he would be here before nightfall" she replied. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh that should be him now" she finished.

Naruto got up and opened the door to reveal an older more mature version of himself together with a larger man standing behind the first. Naruto smiled, immediately recognising them. "You're lucky you made it this time... you too" Naruto said pointing to the two men with a smile. "Is that anyway to talk to your father _and _champion" Minato said as he punched Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

"Uncle Jiraiya, I didn't know you were coming" Naruto said as they stepped inside. "Yeah I ran into him on my way here" Minato said as he plopped down onto a couch lazily. "Turns out he actually remembered your birthday was today" he finished. "Just because I wasn't here for some of them doesn't mean I forget" Jiraiya shrugged.

"Hello you two" Hashirama said, gaining their attention. They stopped abruptly and turned towards the owner of the familiar but out of place voice, who was sitting in the arm chair. "Hashirama-san, well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Jiraiya said cracking a smile. "Yeah... I didn't know you were coming" Minato added, also smiling and absentmindedly scratching behind Kurama's ear.

Kushina decided to clarify. "I bumped into him while I was out today apparently he also remembered Naruto's birthday" she explained. "Hmm I feel so loved" Naruto said to himself absent-mindedly. "Well I'm glad you're here... it's been a while" Minato said, everyone ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Well of course you're glad, I_ am_ amazing company" Hashirama said smiling. Jiraiya nodded. "Well can't argue with the truth" he said. "Amen" Minato added. Kushina rolled her eyes at the men.

Later, after everyone had talked about a few things, watched TV and eaten cake, it was time to open the presents.

"Okay mine first" Kushina said beaming and handing Naruto his wrapped present.

"Thanks mum... I really wanted this" said Naruto as he unwrapped the gift and saw a Pokénav. "Well I'd like for you to keep in touch as much as possible and I know you can't always be around the Pokémon centres" Kushina explained

"Open mine next" said Minato as he handed his gift to his son.

Naruto unwrapped Minato's gift and brought out a black and grey hoodie with fingerless gloves to match. "Thanks dad... this is so cool" said Naruto. "For cover from rain, sun... and it'll make you look badass, can't forget to always look badass" said Minato. Everyone chuckled at the statement.

"Now I'll go ahead and tell you that you have two gifts from me but I won't give you or tell you what they are just yet" said Hashirama. "Two gifts? Thanks a lot, can't wait to see what they are" said Naruto with a grin.

"Alright kiddo... here" said Jiraiya as he handed the teen a case filled with a mix of Great and Ultra Pokéballs. "For when you decide to catch some high class Pokémon" he added.

After gifts were done, Kushina got up to do the dishes that had stacked up.

Jiraiya used this opportunity to take out two orange books from his bag. "Now Hashirama-san I know how much you like Icha-Icha so I want you to have this" he said handing him one of the books. As Hashirama took it Jiraiya said, "This is a first edition of the new book I just finished, it's not even in stores yet". "*Sniff* you're a good lad *Sniff*" Hashirama told him with stars and tears in his eyes as he looked at the book lovingly.

"And Naruto, you're not a little kid anymore, this is the start of your journey to manhood and as such I must present you with this" he said giving him the other book. "It's my first book, work your way up from here".

Minato stared at Jiraiya with wide-eyes as Jiraiya had just given his son one of his books when Kushina was at home, _he _occasionally read the books but never when Kushina was around, "Jiraiya, I don't think that's wise" Minato yelled in a whisper. "Relax Minato, he's growing up" Jiraiya said missing the point. "Yeah I know that, you two know that, but does Kushina know that?" Minato explained.

Jiraiya's entire body was suddenly drained of all colour as it dawned on him how much danger he was in and how much pain he would be in should Kushina catch him. Now, Naruto wasn't stupid, he had an idea what type of book it was but 'just to make sure' he decided to take a look and see what all the talk was about. Jiraiya reacted quickly and snatched the book from Naruto just as he was about to open it and Kushina walked back into the living room.

"What was Naruto doing with one of those books?" Kushina asked them in a sickeningly sweet voice with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face though none missed the anger and violence beneath. "K-K-Kushina, you're back" Jiraiya stuttered out. "Yes and I believe I asked a question" She said this time looking at Minato who shied away and averted his gaze to the floor which seemed surprisingly fascinating to him at that moment. "Well you see… uh…" Jiraiya started, trying to find the best excuse he could.

"Well you see, the book fell from Jiraiya's bag as he gave me the one he got for me since you know how much I like them and Naruto picked it up for him" Hashirama said quickly, taking the blame since Kushina wouldn't really do any damage to him, not physical damage anyway.

Kushina turned and looked at Hashirama trying to see if he was lying, but when she couldn't, she let it slide, "I'm going to believe you and say you weren't trying to corrupt my precious baby" Kushina said. "You would be correct" Jiraiya said. "But if I find out that you lied and wanted to corrupt my baby, I'm coming for you" The red head told him in a tone that left no room for argument… or begging. "O-Of course" Jiraiya said nervously. Naruto just smiled, he didn't want Jiraiya to get wailed on so he kept quiet, he would take the book later.

So around 11:45pm that night after having a great time, everyone was fast asleep, everyone except a certain blonde boy who couldn't sleep and was up for another 2 hours grinning as he replayed his party in his head and waited in anticipation for the next day.

**A/N****:**

Well that basically was the prologue everyone next chapter should be up really soon... No flames... if you don't like the story don't read it. Any flamers will be flamed back I promise... anyway that's about it for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Pokémon but I do own any of the OC's you see over the course of the story.

o. o. o. o. o.

NARUTO'S POV:

Today was the day. Today was the day we were finally going to be given our Pokémon and by we, I mean my entire class and I, and we were as excited as a swarm of Beedrill cornering a group of helpless people (ok disturbing comparison but still we were excited), looks around to survey his classmates (the ones actually important to him). Choji was eating a bag of chips beside Shikamaru who was sleeping… at least I hope he's sleeping. Wait his chest moved... oh good he's still alive,

Sasuke (my rival/best friend) was in a corner trying to block out the rest of us in his usual 'I don't care about any of you because I'm better than all of you' pose… dick. Sakura and Ino were busy having another stupid argument about who would get the better Pokémon and win Sasuke's love with their non-existent skill while said dick tried his hardest to block them out and considering how easy it was for him to do this given how much practise he got in, the fact that he was actually trying hard was proof of how noisy they were being... though they weren't the noisiest in the class.

Shino was a little ways behind Sasuke and looked like he was just observing or thinking or sleeping it's always hard to tell with that guy, Kiba was the loudest in the room of course mouthing off to some other kids about how he was going to get the strongest Pokémon and be the best trainer in the class and the greatest the world had ever seen, of course no one of importance paid him any attention and that's it, wait someone's missing, he then looks towards the door and finds who he was looking for. Ah yes Hinata, the shyest girl in class was as usual always trying to be as invisible as she could be.

... Well at least Kiba, Shino (who I'm going to say was really excited but really good at hiding it) and I were excited, Sasuke would have been too if it wasn't for those two practically screaming his ear off. Just then, Professor Iruka, our teacher entered the room holding some sheets of paper.

END OF POV

o. o. o. o. o.

"Hello class" said Iruka as he entered. "Now I know you all must be really dying to know who graduates and gets their first official Pokémon so I'll just go ahead and call out the names of all those who graduated. But before I do, I must tell you that even if you don't hear your name today, don't beat yourself up too much and you can always try again next year" said Iruka. A series of murmurs indicated that they at least listened to what he said.

"Now without further delay, the names of this year's graduates are Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and lastly Yamanaka Ino". A series of cheers, wails and curses were heard as he finished the list. "Okay... congratulations to those of you who heard your names and for those who didn't... better luck next time" he encouraged.

Okay, will the graduates please step forward" he requested. And as they did, he gave each of them a little handheld device. "For those of you that don't know, this is a Pokédex, it is a digital encyclopaedia that is capable of recording and retaining information on each Pokémon a trainer meets" Iruka explained to them. "Wow", "That so cool" was the chorus of the students as he explained the device. "Now come with me" Iruka told them.

The newly graduated students followed him to a large field at the back of the academy with lots of Pokémon running around. Some looked around in awe, never seeing so many different Pokémon in one place before. Iruka then brought them to a platform where some of his colleagues were organising a group of Pokémon together and faced the graduates. "You can all choose just one Pokémon from the platform as your partner, choose wisely" and with that he stepped to the side and let them choose.

They all stepped forward and pointed their Pokédexes forward with some already knowing which type they wanted.

Naruto pointed at a Mudkip, already knowing the name since he had looked it up and decided on it beforehand. Mudkip was a small amphibious quadruped Pokémon. It had a blue body with a light-blue underside. It had a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It had black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. The Pokédex lit up and expanded, a picture of Mudkip displaying on the screen before a female voice spoke from said device, "**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. A Water type Pokémon. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge". **Naruto nodded reassured of his decision and picked up Mudkip. "Hey pal" he greeted. "Looks like it's you and me" he said with a smile. "_**Mudkip**__"_ it said.

Sasuke just went ahead for the Torchic, also already knowing what it was from being in a family that loved Fire types. Torchic was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body was covered with orange feathers. There was an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembled a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak were of a light brownish yellow, and the feet had three toes in front and one in the back. He then smirked before pointing his Pokédex forward for its analysis. "**Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. A Fire type Pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings". "**Well, hope you're ready to make a name for yourself" he said. "_**Torch**_**"** it said while nodding. Sasuke smirked a little at this.

Hinata just looked around at all the lively Pokémon not really feeling that they were right for her before she found one that wasn't jumping around like the others and wasn't being noticed by her classmates so she went towards it, it lowered its head and moved back a little when Hinata stopped in front of it. She realized it was shy and smiled, she could really relate with this one. It was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It's hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat were red. It also had a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. It had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. She pointed her Pokédex at it. It lit up and said, "**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. A Grass type Pokémon. It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees". **She moved to pick it up but it shied away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" she said picking it up. "I'm shy as well but don't worry from now on we'll help each other out" she said smiling softly at the Treecko. It smiled back. "_**Tree**_" it said.

Iruka smiled as he watched this exchange. He was worried that she wouldn't bond well with any of the Pokémon because of her shy nature so he was glad that she was able to find one she could bond with.

Ino looked around for a cute Pokémon to use in her competition against Sakura for Sasuke's love then she spotted an adorable one with a flower looking at her. "Aww you're so cute" she said picking it up. It was a small white Pokémon with green on its bottom half. It had white arms and long, notched ears, and a green tail. It has a rounded yellow "crown" on its head. It has beady eyes and blush marks, and a small nose. It was holding the pistil of a flower, which had blue petals. The Pokédex lit up and described it, "**Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. A Fairy type Pokémon. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart. "**We're going to have a great time" she told it.

Shikamaru yawned while he looked around lazily, he would have been sleeping but he knew this was important so he tried to observe so he would choose well, he wouldn't want a hyperactive Pokémon that needed exercise regularly of course, both of them would lose so he thought well. Just then, he noticed a Pokémon he recognised, it appeared to be sleeping. It was a bipedal Pokémon that was primarily yellow. Its face was kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its body was segmented with black skin visible between its joints and along its neck. It had two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It had three fingers and toes. Its tail was thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip. He smiled and approached it and held his Pokédex forward "**Abra, the Psi Pokémon. A Psychic type Pokémon. A Pokémon that sleeps 18 hours a day. Observation revealed that it uses Teleport to change its location once every hour".** Hearing this, he smirked. "Awesome" he said, picking Abra who had opened its eyes when he arrived. It just stretched and dozed off in his arms. Nodding to himself he carried the Pokémon away.

Kiba looked around excitedly for a strong Pokémon he would use to become the strongest trainer ever and most especially defeat everyone who got better grades than him in class which were Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. Shikamaru and Choji both got better grades but one was so unmotivated and one was mostly interested in food. Wow he was such a downer if they got higher than him. _"Oh well it would be much more impressive when he beat them" _he thought as he looked around and locke#d eyes with a feisty Pokémon he was familiar with. It was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail were both short and pointed. Two fangs protruded from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose was black. There were white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. It appeared to have a stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. "Cool a Houndour" he said picking it up and pointing his Pokédex at it. **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. A Dark/Fire type Pokémon. Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled. **"You and I are going to be stronger than everyone here" Kiba told it. "_**Hound**_" it agreed.

Shino walked around stoically looking at each Pokémon, some shrinking under his calculative gaze till he approached one that matched his gaze with its own and wouldn't back down, he knew it well. It was a bipedal, insectoid creature. It was primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its head were three points, and it had narrow eyes. Its forearms were large, white scythes. On its thighs were spikes of fur, and it had three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extended from its back. The Pokémon encyclopaedia beeped, saying, **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. A Bug/Flying type Pokémon. Its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke". **Shino nodded at the Scyther which nodded back, both gaining the other's respect.

Choji walked around while eating a bag of chips and a Pokémon snatched a chip from his hands. He turned in the direction of the Pokémon and saw it munching on his chip. He reached into the bag for another one and it was snatched again. It was a teal coloured Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head was teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It had big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It had five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. It also had two pointy teeth sticking out of its mouth. He pointed the Ppokéedex at it. **Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. A Normal type Pokémon. It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing.** He gave it another chip and tried picking it up, but it didn't budge. "I guess you'll have to move around on your own buddy" said Choji as he gave Munchlax the whole bag of chips.

Sakura looked around for a really cute Pokémon, she had seen the one Ino picked and felt threatened so she felt she had to find one even cuter if she was ever going to get Sasuke. She then noticed something staring intently at her. She walked closer and saw the cutest Pokémon she had ever seen. It was a small, humanoid Pokémon. A small tuft of hair stuck up from the top of its head, and it had two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. It had two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Its torso was black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Its arms and legs were short and stubby with no visible digits. She then pointed her Pokédex at the Pokémon and it spoke,** Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. A Psychic type Pokémon. They intently observe both Trainers and Pokémon. Apparently, they are looking at something only Gothita can see. **"You're way cuter than Ino's Pokémon" Sakura said proudly. "We are so going to win Sasuke" she said with conviction (Mislead conviction but conviction all the same).

"So have you all decided which ones will be your partners?" the young professor asked. After a series of nods and yeses, he said, "Ok now every year, the graduates are split into teams to ensure that you always have someone watching your backs and for some of you, someone who you can train with and test yourself against. Okay the teams have already been arranged by the academy's board so I will now read it out" Iruka said taking an envelope from a staff who just came in.

"Now the teams are usually made up of two people but due to the request of their parents, the first team is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji" Ino groaned, expecting this but hoping there would be a mistake, the males on her team didn't react much seeing as they also expected this and had no real issue with it.

"The second team is Naruto and Sasuke" both of whom shared a glance momentarily and nodded also expecting it and just glad they were right. "The third is Sakura and Hinata" Sakura groaned, saying how it wasn't fair and how she was supposed to be teamed up with Sasuke. Hinata just looked at her dejectedly, then at Naruto then bowed her head sighing. "_This is going to be a looong journey_" she thought, she had no real problem with Sakura but the girl could be a bit annoying and loud which she wasn't looking forward to. "The fourth is Shino and Kiba" with both boys unknowingly mirroring the actions of the second team.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura looked a little downcast at the arrangements with Sakura being the most vocal but no one really paid attention to the nonsense she said.

"Ok since this has been one of my best classes so far I would like to take a photo with you all" he said pointing to a photographer and camera towards their left. "Now everyone, gather round, big smiles. Ok you know the drill three, two, one, POKÉEMON!".

o. o. o. o. o.

NARUTO'S HOUSE:

"Everyone look I got my starter" Naruto said walking into the house with his Pokéball in hand. Everybody was seated around no doubt telling each other of their escapades while they were away. They all looked towards the door when he entered and smiled. "Well go ahead, show us'" Hashirama said and he did, pressing the button in front to release the Pokémon. _**"Mud"**_the Pokémon said upon release.

"Ah a Mudkip, very good choice, with the eventual Water/Ground combo weak to just Grass and immune to Electric types" said Hashirama. "And quite durable with well-balanced stats" Minato added.

"Yeah and professor Iruka gave us our Ppokéedexes too" Naruto said taking out his own and pointing it at Kurama.

**Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. A Ffire type Pokémon. It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold.**

"He also split us into teams" he said. "Oh, who'd you get teamed up with?" Jiraiya asked. "Sasuke" he answered. "Oh and what Pokémon did Sasuke choose?" Kushina asked. "Oh uhh… right, he chose a Torchic" Naruto answered. "Ha-ha an Uchiha indeed" Hashirama commented.

"Naruto, while you were in school we decided we would like to be sure you fully grasp the concept of a Pokémon battle and can think up strategies on the fly in the heat of battle" Minato told him "So your mother is going to battle you with a Pokémon she caught just for this purpose" he added.

"Ok so what Pokémon did you catch?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what he was battling so he could start thinking up a strategy. "That's for us to know and for you to find out when the time comes" Kushina told him, shooting his hopes down immediately.

"But first, Jiraiya and I are going to have a battle, to show you how intense a Pokémon battle can be and how to improvise in the midst of battle. Then after that, you'll battle your mom and try to use what you've learnt from our battle to aid yourself" Hashirama explained. "Oh okay um… when do we start?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous at how serious they were being. "Right now" Minato said immediately.

o. o. o. o. o.

IN A NEARBY CLEARING IN THE LITTLE TOWN:

"Okay, since you're going to be with just one Pokémon for a little while, we'll make this a one on one battle" Minato said, acting as a referee for the battle. "Neither trainer is allowed to use any item not already held by their Pokémon"

Both trainers nodded. Naruto stood a fair distance away with Kushina, Ppokéedex in hand. "Okay, battle begin" said the blonde referee. "Linoone go" said Jiraiya. "Breloom, you're needed" said the oldest trainer there.

Linoone was a slender-bodied, quadruped Pokémon. Most of its fur was white, but it had several brown stripes. One long stripe stretched the length of its body before ending in an arrowhead shape on its forehead. There were additional stripes on each side of its bushy tail and on its cheeks. It had sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It had small, tuft-like ears, long cheek fur, and blue eyes.

Breloom was a bipedal, mushroom-like Pokémon with some kangaroo-like qualities. Most of its body was green, but its head to its neck and its tail were beige. On top of its head was a green, mushroom-like cap with beige gills underneath and a round, red berry-like growth with a hole in the middle on either side. It had oval, black eyes, a beak-like mouth, and frilled segments around the base of its neck. There were two red claws on each of its hands and feet. At the end of its tail, there were seed clusters.

**Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. A Normal type Pokémon and the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws.**

**Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon. A Grass/Fighting type Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. It scatters spores from holes in the cap on its head. It loves warm and humid climates. It feeds on trees and plants in fields and forests.**

"You may have the first move" Hashirama offered.

"Very well" said Jiraiya.

"Linoone use Headbutt" said Jiraiya. Linoone began to rush forward head-first when Breloom was instructed to use Poison powder. "Linoone stop and use Tail whip right where you are" said Jiraiya.

Linoone complied and swung its bushy tail at the purple spores floating towards it. The force of the swing blew the spores away with ease. "Well played... now Breloom use Tackle" said Hashirama. "Linoone use Sand attack then use Fury swipes" said Jiraiya.

Linoone sprayed sand at Breloom blocking its view temporarily before dashing forward and scratching it repeatedly with its long claws, creating a few not so deep cuts. Naruto winced in discomfort at this. _"I have to be a bit more cautious when it comes to using physical attacks. Since this is a Hoenn region Breloom, its ability is most likely Effect Spore. This might be a friendly battle but I can't risk Linoone getting a status condition soon" _Jiraiya thought.

"Breloom alright use Mega drain" said Hashirama. "Linoone use Shadow ball" said Jiraiya. The green beam and black ball crashed into each other resulting in a minor explosion.

"Breloom use Absorb". "Linoone dodge".

As the Mushroom Pokémon began firing the red beam, Linoone began to run away in a straight line then, "Breloom use Leech seed a few feet ahead of Linoone" said Hashirama.

Breloom fired off a few seeds from the holes on its head in front of Linoone's position and since Linoone needs to come to a complete halt in order to change directions while running, it ran straight into the vines that were being created by the seeds... ultimately trapping it and slowly tapping its energy.

"_Okay since Normal types are immune to Ghost type moves..." _"...Linoone use Shadow ball on yourself" said Jiraiya. Linoone was confused at first but still obeyed and fired the black ball at itself and the vines, freeing itself without taking any damage other than the slight concussive one the blast caused.

"_What in the hell just happened?" _Naruto wondered in his mind.

"Very clever Jiraiya, Breloom use Headbutt" said Hashirama.

"_Too close to dodge..." _"...Headbutt right back" said Jiraiya.

The two battling Pokémon rushed forward a few feet and bashed their skulls together before jumping away from each other. "Linoone use Shadow ball" Jiraiya said. Linoone fired the ball causing Breloom to dodge.

"Linoone use Shadow ball again and follow up with Hidden power" said the former champion. Linoone fired another Shadow ball before firing the beam at the ball causing it to explode and hit the already evading Breloom.

"Linoone now quick, use Headbutt" said Jiraiya. "Breloom, Counter" said Naruto's grandfather. Linoone couldn't stop because he was already in full flow... Breloom became covered in a light blue aura before it simply side-stepped and punched the Rushing Pokémon a fair distance away with the super effective move.

"Breloom use Stun spore" said Hashirama. Breloom sprayed the paralyzing spores across the battlefield... by so doing, paralyzing Linoone. _"Shit__" _Jiraiya thought. "Breloom use Mega drain" said Hashirama. The green beam went forward and hit Linoone, draining a good portion of its energy.

"Now use Headbutt" said Hashirama intent on winning the match with this attack. _"Shit, Linoone's movement has been disabled and there is nothing I can do... ohh..." _Jiraiya thought. "Linoone if you can still move, use Sand attack" said Jiraiya. As Breloom was just about to carry out its attack, Linoone managed to use its tail to throw some sand in Breloom's eyes.

"Shadow ball Linoone" the Normal type charged a ball of dark energy and shot it at its foe. The black ball of energy struck Breloom square in the gut, knocking the wind out of it. "If you can, follow up with Hidden power" said Jiraiya.

Linoone attempted to attack but the paralysis had taken full effect and it was rendered immobile. "Breloom end it with Mach Punch" said Hashirama. Breloom dashed over to the motionless Pokémon, its fist covered in a white orb, it then rammed it into the Normal type Pokémon, knocking it out cold.

All was quiet for a while from Naruto in sheer awe at the awesome battle and the rest for dramatics.

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto bellowed.

"Now Naruto, it's our turn" Kushina said.

"Ok let's do this" Naruto said, still pumped from witnessing that awesome battle. "Mudkip, you ready?" Naruto asked. _**"Mudkip**_**"** it responded, nodding.

"You should know I won't go easy on you" she said twirling a Pokéball around.

Naruto smirked. "Hmm wouldn't expect you to".

"Zigzagoon lets go" Kushina said throwing the ball. A white beam erupted from the ball and a small racoon like Pokémon with spiky brown fur and black stripes with black rings around its eyes making it look like a mask emerged from it.

**Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. A Normal type Pokémon. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.**

"Tackle!" Kushina yelled. Zigzagoon ran forward in a zigzag motion towards Mudkip. "Mudkip counter with your own Tackle!" said the blonde teen. Both Pokémon raced towards each other and reared their heads back and bashed their skulls against each other. Both Pokémon staggered back from the force of the collision then steadied themselves after putting a little distance between themselves. "Okay Zigzagoon run forward and use Sand attack" Kushina instructed.

Zigzagoon ran forward, closing the distance between the two before drifting in a clockwise pattern filling Mudkip's eyes with a few specs of dust while continuing to rotate rapidly, (A/N: If you have played Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution or Storm 4 and you are familiar with Yugito's Ultimate Jutsu, you'll know what I mean) filling Mudkip's eyes with a sizeable amount of sand and dust.

"Zigzagoon use Ttackle!" Kushina commanded. Zigzagoon ran forward and slammed into the side of Mudkip knocking the air out of it as it was seen gasping for air on the spot where it had collapsed on the ground. "Mudkip close your eyes and follow my instructions" Naruto said. Mudkip complied with its trainer and shut its eyes and readied itself to attack as it got into an offensive stance.

"Okay, use Wwater gun to your left" said a certain blonde. Mudkip turned to his left and fired a stream of water at Zigzagoon who dodged it due to Kushina's instruction to dodge. "Keep on firing it" Naruto commanded. "Zigzagoon run towards Mudkip in a zigzag pattern to dodge the water barrage then jump over Mudkip and use Tackle" Kushina instructed. Zigzagoon who was already in front of Mudkip before he could dodge, jumped over him and delivered a striking blow to the back of Mudkip's head knocking him out instantly.

"Well, that was fast... but you were a Gym leader so I have nothing to worry about 'cos you've got loads of experience" said Naruto who was feeling quite happy that he had just participated in a Pokémon battle. "Hah, Naru-chan I beat your Pokémon's sorry ass into the ground… as you can see, I'm still too hot to handle!" Kushina said pompously. Everyone including Zigzagoon sweatdropped heavily at Kushina's remark. "Well Naruto it seems to me that your Pokémon trusts you, which is the first thing you need to achieve when becoming a Pokémon trainer… you should always remember that" Minato advised his fellow blonde. "Minato is right Naruto, what he just told you was exactly what I told him when he was about to begin his Pokémon journey" Jiraiya continued.

"Now Naruto, there will be scenarios in which you will battle against people who are very good at creating battle strategies, people who specialize in brutal and barbaric fighting styles, even those who are genocidal freaks that will like to murder your Pokémon during battles so you have to brace yourself and you have to learn how to devise battle strategies off the top of your head" Hashirama also advised. "But there is nothing to worry about because as time goes on you'll get the hang of it" Hashirama said with a grandfatherly smile.

Kushina who was done with her little victory dance advised Naruto on the dangers of letting your temper get the best of you during a battle and allowing the opponent to get into your head. Minato then proceeded to heal Mudkip in his portable recovery device. Then they all turned around and walked back to the house. Naruto was grinning all the way as he was still very excited about his battle irrespective of his loss.

o. o. o.

IN SASUKE'S HOUSE:

On a bed in the Uchiha clan compound inside a moderately large house lay our resident Uchiha reading a book. * Knock, knock*. "Who is it?" asked Sasuke. "It's me" a deep voice responded. "Come on in" Sasuke said. The voice belonged to a young man of about 20 years, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail reaching his waist and he had bags around his eyes like someone who has been sleep deprived for a good number of days. Although he was quite handsome and his 'I don't care' look made him look like a real ladies' man.

"Itachi... I didn't know you were coming" said Sasuke as he closed the book and sat up. "I knew you were graduating and I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow so I just took a few days off" said Itachi. "You could have just stayed... you'd have seen me in no time" said Sasuke with a smile. Itachi smiled back.

"Well, congratulations on your graduation... I heard you chose a Torchic… can I see it?" asked Itachi. "Yeah, sure" said Sasuke as he brought out Torchic's Pokéball from the shelf beside him and pressed the centre button which made the Pokéball to expand and a bright light shone out it revealing the Chick Pokémon in all its glory (which was very little by the way). "_**Torchic"**_ it cried.

"You know you could have chosen a different type right?" Itachi asked. "Fire types are the undisputed best. You know that" said Sasuke. "That's true... anyway, welcome to the family Torchic. You both have a really long way to go" Itachi said as he began leaving. "We're looking forward to it" said Sasuke with an excited grin. Torchic nodded in agreement.

o. o. o.

BACK AT THE NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE:

While Naruto and Kushina were packing his essentials into a backpack, Minato, Jiraiya and Hashirama were discussing on the issue of the upcoming organizations that were posing a threat to the Hoenn region known as "TEAM AQUA & TEAM MAGMA". "What sort of useless aim are these two groups trying to accomplish… one wants more water and one wants more land… what the hell?!" said the white haired man. "As useless as those aims may be, if they awaken two-thirds of the Weather Trio all hell will break loose as those two will wage war on each other... and if the legends are to be believed then a fight between those two would awaken Rayquaza and we would not want that" said Minato. "I heard that they have grunts which are sent on missions to steal important files and documents from big corporations like DEVON CO and some also pick fights with trainers they encounter to induce fear… I'm sure Naruto will encounter some on his journey" Hashirama said.

"Well they haven't made any major moves in the Hoenn region yet so… in the meantime, there isn't much to worry about" said Minato. "Minato I heard that that silver haired boy whom you taught the basics of Pokémon battles and strategies is a member of the Hoenn League's elite four" said Hashirama. "Yeah, he grew up to become a fabulous trainer… I expected him to excel as he was a prodigy when it came to battles… unfortunately, he is still as lazy as ever" Minato said.

Naruto entered the living room where the three men were with a bag of Pokémon treats and a Pokémon bowl in his hands with Mudkip walking beside him. "Dad… Mum needs your help in the kitchen" said Naruto. "Uhh, not again" groaned Minato as he stood up and walked towards the direction of the kitchen grumbling all the way.

"Since your mom and dad are in the kitchen… how about I tell you about the contents of my book…" Jiraiya said with a grin on his face. "Besides you're a growing boy… how bad could it be". As Naruto drew closer to Jiraiya, Hashirama simply turned in the opposite direction and waved his hands indicating that he wasn't going to be involved in the corruption of the boy. Jiraiya flipped the book open and as he was about to show it to Naruto, Ninetales who had been sleeping on the floor opened its eyes to recognize the book that Jiraiya was holding towards Naruto and immediately jumped and caught the orange book in its teeth and ripped it to shreds before turning to face the pervert with its blood red eyes glowing in a way that alerted the two men in the room.

"Now… KuramaNinetales you wouldn't want to do anything rash now… would you" said Jiraiya who was shivering and looking up to the ceiling as looking at the Ninetales may madke him want to shit himself because he once angered a Mightyena as a kid and that was how it looked before it gave chase… he never got over that look and had a fear of canines because of it. "Calm down KuramaNinetales… you might make him have a heart attack" Naruto said fearing for his godfather's life. "Besides it's just a book, seriously what is wrong with everyone?". "It's not just a book Naruto… and nothing is wrong with anyone… we just don't want to expose you… yet" said Minato who had finished the kitchen duty. "But I promise you will know the contents of the book…" Minato said looking at Jiraiya disappointedly. "When you are at least 16 years old… so till then Jiraiya-sensei if you try to corrupt Naruto anymore, I will NOT stop Kushina from breaking you" Minato said without minding Jiraiya's apologetic look.

"Heheh… that's what you get for trying to corrupt children before the appropriate age" Hashirama said in between chuckles. "Seriously… how dumb are you that you had the guts to try and corrupt Kushina's child for goodness sakes" Hashirama said while shaking his head. "Not once, but twice… while she's around… I mean we are talking about Kushina here". Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at his godfather's embarrassment.

"Hey Mom can you call Sasuke's place so we can discuss when and where we're going to meet up?" Naruto asked Kushina as he entered the kitchen. "Right, you know I totally forgot about that" Kushina said nodding and snapping her fingers repeatedly.

o. o o.

ENTRANCE TO LITTLEROOT TOWN:

The day before, Kushina had called Mikoto and they along with Naruto and Sasuke decided they would meet at the town entrance by 1:00pm. So today, Naruto made his way to the town entrance where he and Sasuke agreed to meet, his family in tow to see him off. When they got there, Sasuke and his family were already there. "Hello everyone" they all greeted. "Hey Mikoto-chan… how are you Itachi-kun" Kushina said pinching Itachi's cheek. "Hey Kushina-chan" Mikoto replied with a smile of her own. "Dobe… teme" Sasuke and Naruto greeted with their respective insults. "Minato… Fugaku" the two men greeted. "How are you Itachi?" asked Minato. "I'm alright Minato-san" Itachi replied.

"Ready to go?" asked the raven haired Uchiha. "Yeah, Mudkip and I are itching to battle" said the blonde boy. "Well, it looks like this is our stop… from today you boys are officially Pokémon trainers" Minato said smiling. "Minato is right boys, embarking on Pokémon journeys can be fun but they can be dangerous at the same time" Fugaku advised. "You may encounter sadistic trainers and Pokémon who intend to kill or at least cripple their opponents in battle". "That is why you and your Pokémon need to train hard and trust each other for that not to happen" Minato finished.

"Yeah Dad/Yes Father" both boys replied and after a final round of hugs they turned and were about to be leave when Itachi spoke up. "Oh and another thing, just because you're my brother and you're his best friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on any of you when you get to my Gym, oh no... on the contrary, I'll make it even more challenging so unless you train well, all your friends are going to move ahead and leave you behind until you beat me" Itachi said in a half serious and have joking manner. "Oh yeah? Well how about you wait and we'll see what happens" Sasuke retorted with Naruto smirking behind him. And with that they were off, on their way to become Pokémon masters and to make a name for themselves.

**A/N:**

Well that's that for this chapter, the actual journey starts in the next chapter... the first two were just introductions. I hope you enjoyed the little battles...they'll get better as time goes on. And you can let me know what Pokémon you'd like the characters to have in the nearest future. Till next time. Oh and don't forget to review, no flames.


End file.
